


The Demon Girl From The Dark

by MissyMae33



Series: The Demon Girl From The Dark [1]
Category: The Demon Girl From The Dark
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33
Summary: Princess Zil is a 600 year old (6 in human years) demon princess from the shadows who takes humans back to her family to dine on. Even with her bloodthirsty nature to mortals, she is loving to her family. However, most days why the princess are lonely, as her parents work. All she wants is someone to play with, but it's always herself. Henceforth, why Zil loves adventures around her castle. Well, sometimes... as long as nobody knows.
Relationships: Kozath & Ozrul, Kozath & Zil, Ozrul & Zil
Series: The Demon Girl From The Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Life Of A Demon Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a little story of an OC I made for a little RP game I have with friends called "The Flip Zone". In this universe, kooky people from all over are summoned until the card is flipped again, and they all leave. Zil is from a domain ruled by her parents, the crown. She's a little demon with big horns, wings, and a spear!  
> Enough dilly dally, let's see what she's up to!

For the kingdom on Kozrul, the subjects to the crown worked to better their life, as well as the the ones leading them. Every demon born got injected with black blood from Lord Kozath, the king; supported by the healing from his spouse, Lord Ozrul, the queen; which carried knowledge, strength, power, all of which bettered the kingdom. Any new baby born was injected with this substance to aid the crown and themselves when it came of age. This would be something that the crown would see more, as someone new was born. 

Their Daughter, Princess Zillian, was born and injected like those before her. They went to te living world to grab the ingredients for a big feast, celebrating the birth of the first princess. A big bundle of humans to feed all the land, everything looked up with someone new coming to the throne.

Life was a breeze, especially for the princess. Anything was possible, just a little thought and summoning, and Princess Zil could have whatever she’d like. Weapons, toys, plants, almost anything, and just for her. Only for her, she was royalty, and wore her crown as such.

There was a lot of life ahead for Zil; a lot of learning from her father, a lot of teaching from her mother. The princess grew like a weed when it gets its first taste of spring. She grew, and she loved it. She revelled in her growth and change; the first stubs of her horns, being able to fly for the first time, and opening her third eye were all amazing occurrences for Zil.

She was perfect, the little devil her parents always wished for. Lords Kozath and Ozrul loved their daughter oh so much, they never, ever lied about that, either. That’s what Zil wanted, thats what she wished for.

Time flew and eventually, Zill was 600 years old. Her father had teached her some new tricks and skill for fighting, terrorizing humans, summoning him with the power of her third eye, and overall helping all of her subjects. The only times they would be able to train was on Fridays and Sundays, that’s why out of all the time in the world, every second of the week ticking by slowly, there was something for her to look forward to when the weekend came around.

Today was one of those days.

“Hey Daddy!” Zill called out to her father.

“Yes, my little withered rose?” Lord Kozath replied, cleaning the guts of the dummy she had just ripped into shreds.

“Can I try summoning you again? We haven’t done it in  _ soooo _ long!!” Zil begged at her fathers cloudy legs.

“Well, if you want to improve that skill, I believe that would do good.” Lord Kozath said, reading himself.

“Yayy!!! Okay, ready?”

Zil closed her eyes, and focused on her breathing. Her mind and energy tunneled, using every bit of her strength and will into this action. She thought of the energy that would be used to summon her father; the things that would be real life in the future for her to summon him for. Black clouds formed around her, a cold breeze hit her face and made her shudder, the draft revealing her third eye, incased in her black tattoo; the eye was closed.

“Please bring me Daddy.”

In an instant, her third eye snapped open as if it has seen a nightmare, and Zil opened her eyes to reveal her spiral pink and yellow eyes became a blood red. Her twin drills came untied in the wind, and blew upwards following its complicated patterns. She now had her father’s spirit inside of her. He looked down her her hands, scratchless and clean, and smiled.

“ _ Ah yes, very good, my little Zooming Zil. Here, have your body back. _ ” He said, releasing himself from her.

Her drills became tied again as if it were never touched, and her eyes reverted back to its original colors, and her third eye shut.

Zil collapsed to her knees and slowly opened her eye after a little rub. She looked at her hand, sparkling just as her eyes were.

“Daddy, it worked!! I didn’t jump out this time!” She said running up to her father.

“Indeed you did, I’m proud of you.” He said hugging her.

Life was a breeze, especially for the princess. Anything was possible, just a little thought and summoning, and Princess Zil could have whatever she’d like. Weapons, toys, plants, almost anything, and just for her. Only for her, she was royalty, and wore her crown as such.

She loved her family and kingdom, and it loved her. Something more was in her future, and she was ready for all of it, so ready, she felt as if it was on its way, ready to reveal itse-

“Wow, sweetie. That was very impressive.” A voice called out from behind. Zil spun around to see Lord Ozrul Standing at the entryway from the castle, smiling at her.

“Mommy! Did you see it?! I did it right this time!!” Zil said, running up to her, and happily jumping in front of her.

“I did see! Someone else did too!” Ozrul said with a grin on her face.

“Really?!  _ Where?! _ ” Zil said, happily looking around, but not seeing another soul in sight.

“Uhm, Mommy, I don’t see them..” Zil said looking a little sad.

“Zil, my darling…

How do you feel about getting a little brother or sister?”

Life was a breeze... but... what if it _wasn't anymore_...?

_ To be continued... _

  
  



	2. Hardships Of A Demon Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the news of a new sibling, Zil is excited to have someone else to care for and love and play with while Kozath and Ozrul work. Having help from mom, Zil gets ready to be a big sister.  
> But things aren't all happy fun times.

This wonderful journey of sisterhood, Zil couldn’t have seen it going any better. A New baby brother or sister on the way, she was on pins and needles whenever they checked up on the child. Life was fun and fulfilling, so many new things to do, and to  _ never _ be alone ever again.

There were many things that would come with being a big sister; changing diapers, feeding the baby, lots of fun things for Zil to learn and experience. Only being 600, she has a long way to go, and she was ready to take this challenge head on!

Finding out the gender of the baby was Zil’s favorite part. They had this bug dummy of a human, and whatever colored liquid came out of it, was the gender. Purple for a girl, blue for a boy.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Here yee, here yee! Please rise for their majesties, Lord Kozath, Lord Ozrul, snd Princess Zil!”

Everyone stood and cheered for the trio entering from the big gate opened by shadow guards. Even with her happy and bubbly personality, Zil was as skilled as a professional when it came to appearing before her kingdom. Her gown was very poofy and twirled beautifully, which she knew would be put to great use later.

“We would like to thank all of out subjects for arriving for this amazing occasion. You all know the drill, whatever blood is held inside that dummy is the gender of our newborn baby.” Lord Kozath said.

“We have chosen either Princess Coobelia, or Prince Zimhicks for the baby’s name. Zil?” Lord Kozath said, kneeling down to Zil.

“Hm, yes Daddy?” Zil said looking up.

Lord Kozath rubbed his fingers together and it sprinkled on Zil, making her look extra shiny.

“This is for protection, I would like you to pop the human for us, okay my little Zooming Zil?” Kozath said, smiling at her. Zil’s eyes went wide and she gasped.

“Yes! Yes yes yes I would love to!!” She said, summoning her spear, and getting in position.

“Okay Zil, on the count of three. One.. two…  _ THREE _ !” Everyone called out, and Zil thrust the spear into the dummy’s stomach, and liquid drenched her.

Everyone let out yelps of joy as the liquid Ran down her protected bogy, and some laid in her hand. Without missing a beat, she looked down

_ It’s a- _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“But you’re not alone. Don’t you have siblings?” Meowzah asked, doing a little cat stretch before sitting down.

Zil looked guilty and sunk even deeper into her knees. “No…”

“Oh… well…”

Zil looked at her reflection in the shiny floor below her. She could almost see a smile from another her staring back.

“And Mommy… is only home of Fridays, Daddy has free time every Friday and Sunday. Every other day, I’m alone.” Zil said, glossy eyes going back up from the ground to meet Meowzah.

“Well, now you’ve got me!” Meowzah said, cuddling up next to Zil. “Me and this place!”

“Well I’m…  _ I can’t tell you about her _ …” Zil said, a single tear dropping, she looked at it while it fell.

She could see a little blue tint in it.

It’s… it’s a boy…

_ It’s a boy!! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly Zil was back in the celebration, her parents hugging and kissing, then walking up to her.

“Daddy… It’s a baby brother… It’s a baby brother!!! Just like I wanted!!!” Zil said, tears forming in her eyes.

Kozath was wiping away his own. “Indeed, and I’m so happy for you, my Zooming Zil. Everyone! Let this celebration be for the newest addition to the royal family, Prince Zimhicks of Kozul!!!” Lord Kozath announced to everyone.

Everyone erupted in cheers, hats, weapons, half eaten human pieces were thrown and the party officially started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Please don’t cry Zil… You’ll always have me.” Meowzah said as he tried to get the crumbled and sobbing Zil back from her memories. She tried to move but she just couldn’t. Her tears making an even larger pool displaying the things she just wants to leave behind and forget.

Why.. Why was he so nice to her… after what she did…?

“You’ll never be alone again, I promise.” Meowzah said, trying to get closer before stepping in her tears. Disgusted, he licked the satly black water from his paw, cunningly hiding his disgust.

Zil, with puffy eyes and tear streaks covering her face, she was able to give a tiny smile before it went away.

“Thank you…” Zil said between sobs, hugging Meowzah.

_ “Ah ah, Zil! Please be careful when holding him!” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zil was trying to get a good grip on the baby doll, pretending to rock it to sleep, almost letting it take a tumble in the process.

“Mommy, am I holding him right?” Zil said, looking at her five-month pregnant mother. She smiled in return.

“Here, blood n’ sugar, hold him like this.” Ozrul sais, positioning her hands on the dol to better hold the baby.

“Ah, that is a lot easier!! Thank you, Mommy!” Zil said, smiling at the doll, envisioning it to be her baby brother’s face. She once again looked up to her mother, who seemed to be deep in thought. “Mommy, you okay?” Zil asked

Lord Ozrul blinked and shook her head. “Oh yes, sorry baby, I’m okay… say… do you wanna help me with something else..?” She asked looking at Zil with a loving grin.

Zil’s smile grew even wider. “Yes!”

She followed her mother to the very top point of the castle, where the lab used for experiments lay for tests for hunting and healing, all in one small room. Zill happily skipped in and flew on the table.

“What do you need help with, Mommy?” Zil asked, ready at attention to help. Lord Ozrul walked in and gave a frightened look, and pointed out the window.

“Zil, look outside!! A human!!!” She shrieked.

“What?! Where?!” Zil said spinning around.

“Mommy I dont see anyth-”

**_BONK!!_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Beep beep~ _

_ Beep beep~ _

“Uh oh… oh no... He heard…” Zil said worryingly, trying to pick herself back together after a meltdown.

_ “Come home now… we need to talk, you almost bit it there!!” _

“I’m sorry! Thank you for the talk, but I have to leave!!!” Zil cried, trying to draw a circle with her shaking hand holding her spear, taking a few tries before getting it.

“O-okay… bye, I guess.” Said Meowzah, turning around in shock and disappointment.

Zil shot through the portal and everything began to spin.

_ She felt this feeling before… _

_ When it happened... _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “What are you doing?!” _

_ “She’s only 600, Kozath! She can forget all of this, and so can we! Help me with this, I just need this power sucked from her!!” _

_ “NO!! We are not killing our child for your experiments!! You have done one too many!! Out subjects are looking for their families, because of what you did!!” _

_ “Shut up, Kozath, this is for Zimhicks!!” _

_ “Well, I’m doing this for ZIL!!” _

Mommy… Daddy…?

**_Splash!!_ **

**_Fsshhhhh_ **

OW OW OW!!!! MY HANDS BURN!!!

_ “GAH HER HANDS!!! WHY WOULD YOU HURT OUR DAUGHTER?!” _

_ “You were a fool to force fuse with her!! This is for our other kid, Zil is just more weight, we can be rid of it again!!” _

_ “I don't care!!” _

**_Shatter!_ **

**_FWOOSH!!_ **

Did someone just open the door to the balcony…?

_ “Don’t open the door, Kozath, they’ll see this!!” _

_ “Good.” _

_ “Grrrr, you selfish BRAT!! HAAAAHHHHH!!!” _

_ “NO!!” _

…

There was a struggle between Zil’s possessed body and Ozrul. In her weakened state, Ozrul stood no chance against Kozath and Zil. She backed up into the railing and…

Ozrul and Zimhicks fell.

Kozath dropped to his knees, scratches on Zil’s neck was bleeding inky balck gunk something horrible, and her hands were severely burned.

Zil had killed her own mother under someone else’s control.

And she remembers  _ everything. _

_ I can’t tell you about her… _

_ Mm-mm… _

_ I’m sorry, Meowzah, I’m sorry Leirsa… _

**_I’m sorry Mr. Koji..._ **

  
  



	3. The Last Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zil writes a letter to her mom.

**_5 September 202X_ **

**_Dear Mommy and Zimhicks,_ **

**_How are you? I know it has been a few months since you all passed away, 3 today, in fact. Daddy and I really miss you, it’s different without you both around._ **

**_Since you all went to the other side of the demon realm, things drastically changed in Kozrul. A new era has begun, Era 3. In this era, Daddy rules over everything, and I help him. Well, sometimes. He has hired personal assistants and has the royal guard help with his tasks._ **

**_He wants me to stay out of his work until I’m older, much older than I am now, so I can take on more responsibilities and duties for Kozrul. I can understand that, the work you guys did look very busy and grown up._ **

**_It was kind of lonely around the castle by myself. Sometimes I would clean or play with toys, but the maids would tell me I didn’t need to clean, and that I can just play. But, it gets boring after a while._ **

**_But I found something that I can do!!_ **

**_One day, a portal opened in my room, and sucked me inside!! I landed in this place called “The Flip Zone”. There are SOOOOO many creatures here! Demons, half demons, flesh shifters, aliens, and even a little kitty! They are my bestest friends, and well, my only friends._ **

**_But it’s okay! I have a lot of fun there. They do know what happened, well, Mr. Koji and Meowzah do, I’ll tell more people I trust soon enough, like Leirsa, Sybil, Cora, and Rama._ **

**_Somethings have been happening lately, like weird thunder sounds and stuff, Meowzah and Mr. Koji helping me through my repressed memories and hard times, and I think Mr. Koji did something, but I’m sure it’ll all be fine in the end!_ **

**_When I get older, and take on the throne, I promise I will do everything good for this kingdom, like some things you and Daddy did! I’ll lead our kingdom to its highest place EVER!_ **

**_If Zimhicks is there with you, please tell him I said hi. I want him to know he’s the bestest little brother I could ever ask for, and that his big sister loves him so much. And I love you too, Mommy. Please take care of yourself and him._ **

**_I need to go back to The Flip Zone soon, so I’ll talk to you later, okay?_ **

**_I love you guys so much._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Princess Zillian Barthith of Kozrul_ **


End file.
